Party on the Patio
by Kels3
Summary: After Mary's husband James Owens dies, leaving her pregnant and alone, can she handle life - or will she do something drastic? The first few chapters focus solely on Mary - but I will eventually divulge into other's veiw points.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of it's characters. Believe me if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Summary: When a pregnant Mary looses the love of her life how can she survive? Can she survive?  
  
Background Info: Mary never trashed the gym, she majored in public relations and works at an advertising company where she is the top executive. After graduating college she married her high school sweet heart and now lives in Glenoak about 10 minutes from Eric and Annie. Also it will become apparent as to why the story is titled as it is.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Mary held the pregnancy test in her shaking hands, with each breath she took fear shot through her body.  
  
Silently she placed the test neatly into it's package, then neatly slid the package into a nearby drawer.  
  
After taking a moment to compose herself, Mary walked into the living room where her husband, James Owens was sitting.  
  
James immediately sensed that something was wrong with his wife.  
  
"Mare? What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and pulling his wife close to him.  
  
Mary immediately pulled away and looked into his eyes, "nothing." She answered quickly, "I'm fine."  
  
James surveyed her for a minute, knowing that she would eventually tell him, "okay." He answered, "I've got to get to work."  
  
Mary stared back at him, shocked and hurt at his lack of concern, "okay," she whispered.  
  
James saw the hurt in her eyes and pulled her close to him again, this time Mary allowed him to wrap his arms around her small figure, "are you sure you're okay?" James whispered in her ear.  
  
Mary pulled away, "I'm fine."  
  
James gave her a look that told her he didn't believe one word she said, "okay. I love you," he replied, knowing Mary wouldn't tell him until she was ready.  
  
Mary nodded, "I love you too."  
  
James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then headed out the door.  
  
Mary stared at the closed door for a moment, then allowed a tear to slip from her eye. Slowly she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy's cheerful voice answered after several rings.  
  
"Luce, it's me."  
  
"Hey Mare! What's up?"  
  
"I.um.I need to talk to you."  
  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Mary whispered hanging up the phone.  
  
As she placed the phone on it's cradle she turned to face the back door where a small calico cat was scratching on the door. Mary sighed, she hated that cat. Why James loved it she would never know.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Mary slowly walked to the foyer and swung open the door.  
  
"Hey Luce."  
  
Lucy hugged her sister, "so what's up?" she asked.  
  
Mary stared after Lucy as she walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Oh come on Mare. Just tell me." Lucy pleaded after ten minutes of silence.  
  
"Okay.I'm.." Mary's voice trailed off.  
  
Lucy sighed, "you're."  
  
"I'm." before Mary could finish her sentence the phone rang. Immediately she ran into the kitchen, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mrs. Owens?" A toneless voice asked.  
  
"Yes." Mary replied nervously.  
  
"You're husband was involved in a serious crash, we need you to identify his body." The voice continued, showing no compassion.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mary asked, in complete shock.  
  
"You're husband was killed."  
  
Mary dropped the phone and let her body slide down the wall. Hearing the phone bang against the floor, Lucy ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" she heard the phone utter.  
  
Lucy looked from the phone to Mary who was sobbing.  
  
Quickly she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Is this Mrs. Owens?"  
  
"No this is her sister, what's going on?"  
  
"James Owens was involved in a car crash. We need someone to identify the body." 


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sat staring down at the photo album. Both the Camdens and Owens' had been in and out all week and the phone had been ringing non-stop. Finally Mary had politely explained that she needed to be alone and had un-plugged her phone.  
  
Mary and James had dozens of photo albums but this had always been their favorite. Each page held a few of their favorite photos from every event they'd shared. Each page told a story, and with each page she turned tears fell down Mary's cheeks.  
  
~  
  
"Mare," Annie called up the stairs, "James is here."  
  
Mary immediately came bounding down the stairs, wearing a red-spaghetti- strap shirt, shorts, and a 3-quarter sleeve white sweater.  
  
"So where are we going?" Mary asked as James drove up the canyon.  
  
"You'll see." He replied smiling.  
  
After about an hour of driving James pulled off the road into a little view area.  
  
"Where are we?" Mary asked confused.  
  
James smiled as he opened the door for her. Hand in hand they crossed the street. James pushed apart the branches of several aspen trees and motioned for Mary to go through. Mary looked at him, confused then walked in between the trees.  
  
She was immediately greeted by a small pond with a trail leading up the mountain behind it.  
  
"How did you find this place?" she asked, turning to James.  
  
He smiled, "do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
James gently kissed her cheek then took her hand and lead her up the trail.  
  
"I can't walk another step." Mary panted, they had been hiking for nearly an hour, and both of them were exhausted.  
  
"You don't have to." James replied, leading her over to a little ledge overlooking a beautiful waterfall.  
  
Mary gasped, "how.?" she started, but James held up his hand, then passionately kissed her.  
  
A moment later James pulled away then dropped down to his knees, pulling a small box from his jacket pocket.  
  
Mary gasped as he pulled a beautiful diamond ring from the box.  
  
"Mary Camden, will you be my wife?"  
  
Mary smiled through misty eyes, "Yes. YES!" she screamed.  
  
~  
  
"Roses or carnations?" Mary asked.  
  
James kissed her cheek, "roses."  
  
Mary smiled, "me too."  
  
Hand in hand they followed the wedding planner over to the china displays.  
  
"Wow, there's so many choices." Mary exclaimed looking over the vast display of china.  
  
"I like these." James replied, pointing to a nearby display. Mary smiled, the dishes were white with a beautiful floral pattern around the edges, "they're perfect," she replied.  
  
Lucy, Mary, Ruthie, and Annie all stood in the bridal store, "I like the yellow ones," Ruthie exclaimed pointing.  
  
Lucy smiled, "do you like them Mare?"  
  
Mary nodded, "yeah, but I like these better," she replied pointing to a display of blue dresses.  
  
"Oh, I agree with Mary." Annie and Lucy replied together as they admired the dresses.  
  
Ruthie nodded, "me too."  
  
"Okay now for your dress." Lucy said happily, walking toward the bridal gowns.  
  
Mary smiled, quickly following her sister.  
  
After a few hours Mary had picked out a strapless white dress, that trailed on the floor and had a beautiful veil. ~  
  
Annie pulled the veil over her daughters head, "I can't believe you're getting married," she whispered.  
  
Mary smiled, "me either."  
  
"You know, you don't have to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
Annie nodded, as Lucy entered the room.  
  
"Mare, you look beautiful."  
  
Mary smiled at her sister, "thanks."  
  
They both turned to Annie.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Annie said getting the hint.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Mary turned to Lucy, "so what's it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being married."  
  
"Oh.you mean."  
  
Mary nodded, nervously.  
  
Lucy laughed, "it's great!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Mary smiled, still nervous, Lucy laughed again, "Mare, don't worry about it."  
  
Before Mary could reply, Ruthie entered the room, "you guys ready to go?"  
  
Both Mary and Lucy nodded, as Kevin and Matt entered the room.  
  
Lucy smiled and took Kevin's arm and together they left the room.  
  
Matt turned to his sister, "do you need a pep-talk?" he asked, remembering Lucy's wedding.  
  
Mary laughed, "no, let's just get this show on the road."  
  
Matt hugged his sister, "okay," he whispered.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Eric stated, through misty eyes, "you may kiss your bride.  
  
James carefully lifted Mary's veil, then pulled her close to him, passionately kissing her lips.  
  
~  
  
"I love you," Mary whispered as she and James sat eating dinner in the cruise ship's dining hall.  
  
James smiled, "I love you too."  
  
"It's so beautiful here." Mary replied as she looked across the deck to the ocean.  
  
James nodded, "not half as beautiful as you."  
  
A light shade of pink crossed Mary's cheeks as James kissed her lips.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually married."  
  
James laughed, "I wish we didn't have to go home."  
  
"We still have three days."  
  
"Still, I could stay here forever."  
  
Mary smiled just as their food arrived.  
  
"Oh, this is so good." Mary exclaimed as she ate her smoked salmon.  
  
James laughed, "can I try it?" he asked flirtatiously.  
  
Mary smiled as she placed her fork in his mouth.  
  
"Mmm, that is good."  
  
"Now, let me try yours." Mary replied, just as flirtatiously.  
  
James smiled as he gently placed the fork between Mary's lips.  
  
After dinner the two walked hand in hand to their room, "I love being married to you." Mary whispered as they closed the door behind them.  
  
~  
  
Mary ran through the hospital corridors, "Where is he?" she screamed to a nearby nurse.  
  
"Who?" the nurse asked confused.  
  
"James Owens, my husband," Mary cried.  
  
The nurse smiled, and pointed to a nearby room.  
  
Mary immediately ran into the room.  
  
"James!" she cried, "are you okay?"  
  
James smiled, "I'm fine now that you're here."  
  
"What happened?" Mary asked of a nearby doctor.  
  
"He had a mild heart attack."  
  
"But he'll be okay?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "as long as he lowers his cholesterol and starts exercising more."  
  
"Okay." Mary whispered as the doctor left the room.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Mary turned to James, "don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
James smiled, "I won't. I promise."  
  
~  
  
"He promised," Mary whispered as tears poured from her eyes, "he promised but he did it anyways."  
  
A-N's - okay, I know that was cheesy, but I wanted you to know about their wedding, honeymoon, etc. Also as KayKaye said, it gives you a chance to get to know James. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"He promised," Mary whispered as tears poured from her eyes, "he promised but he did it anyways."  
  
Quickly Mary slammed the album shut and ran for the bathroom, as tears fell from her cheeks. As Mary sat hunched over the toilet, she imagined James rubbing her back, whispering about how everything would be okay, but James was not there, he was never going to be there. Never.  
  
With this thought Mary stood up quickly washing her face and hands. She knew that if she wanted her child to have a normal life she was going to have to forget James. No, not forget him, but let him go.  
  
**  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"So what's it like to have a baby?" Mary asked shakily.  
  
"Mary, Oh my God! Are you?"  
  
"Yes." Mary whispered, her tone emotionless.  
  
Not knowing what to say Lucy answered Mary's question, "it's.um, it's great. But it hurts."  
  
"Will you be there when I.when I have to do it?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course I will."  
  
"Thanks Luce," Mary replied quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
Lucy stared at the phone as she listened to the dial tone. She was a minister, like Eric, she was supposed to be able to help everyone, but she was at a total loss when it came to helping Mary.  
  
The next day the entire Camden and Owens' family stood around James' headstone. As his coffin was lowered into the ground Mary's face remained flat, though everyone around her was teary-eyed she couldn't bring herself to cry, tears didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling at that moment.  
  
**  
  
Buried James the fourth of May  
  
**  
  
After the funeral everyone gathered at Mary and James' house. As the hours passed the pity was starting to drive Mary crazy, finally she stood up.  
  
"I.um.I have an announcement to make."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, as she continued, "I'm pregnant."  
  
For a moment everyone stared at her, then all of the sudden she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Did James know?"  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Are you going to keep it?"  
  
"Have you seen a doctor yet?"  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
Before any more questions could be asked, Mary held up her arms and quickly attempted to answer the questions, "I'm only like 2 months along, and I haven't been to the doctor yet, so I don't know my due date or if it's a boy or girl. James didn't know, and of course I'm going to keep it.And now, if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone."  
  
Eric stared at Mary, his mouth wide open, as Annie pulled him out the door closely followed by Ruthie, Simon, and the twins.  
  
Next to go were all of James' siblings and their kids.  
  
After that Lucy tightly embraced her sister than she, Kevin, and their three-year-old daughter left the house.  
  
James' mother, Connie, was the only one left, slowly she walked towards Mary and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
Mary quietly obeyed as Connie sat down next to her.  
  
"You know, when you and James got married, I didn't think you could love him as much as I did. I didn't think anyone could, but I know you did. You're the only one that can understand how much I loved him, because you're the only one that loved him as much as I did."  
  
Mary smiled slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "thankyou," she whispered.  
  
Connie pulled her daughter-in-law into a tight embrace, "I love you Mary," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Mary whispered, that was the first time she and Connie had shared those words, but it wouldn't be the last.  
  
Six months later Mary was sitting next to Connie looking through the same photo album. With each photograph they shared their tears and pain.  
  
**  
  
Six months and every day I think  
  
About him  
  
He was sweet and he was kind  
  
Most of all he was mine  
  
And I don't know how I've lived without him  
  
**  
  
After Connie left, Mary walked into the kitchen to fix herself lunch. As she looked across the deck the calico cat James' had always loved began to scratch at the door.  
  
Mary laughed, she hadn't seen that cat since 'the phone call.' Slowly she rose from her seat, and opened the door. The small cat rubbed against her legs, purring slightly.  
  
Just as James had done so many times before, Mary poured water from the sink into a small bowl then pulled a few pieces of cooked turkey from the fridge.  
  
The cat licked her hand as she placed the food on the floor.  
  
After finishing lunch Mary drove to a nearby store and bought a bag of cat food, 2 dishes, a litter box, and a bag of kitty litter.  
  
When she opened the front door the cat greeted her, gently rubbing against her legs. Mary smiled as she set up the litter box and food dishes.  
  
That night, Mary lie down in bed, silently preparing for another long night. As she closed her eyes the small cat jumped into the bed and curled up next to her. Mary gently stroked the cat's head as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Mary rolled over and sat up, looking at the clock, expecting it to be one or two, the time she usually woke up.  
  
"Eight-thirty!" Mary screamed as she jumped from her bed, realizing she had never slept through the night since James' death.  
  
As Mary quickly got ready for work, the cat followed her around the house, gently rubbing against her legs.  
  
**  
  
I'm takin' in that old stray cat Jimmy always liked  
  
A little calico who always seems to know  
  
How to get me through the night Think I'm gonna name her Ruby  
  
Think we're gonna be good friends.  
  
**  
  
When Mary arrived home she was greeted by the ringing phone, quickly she ran into the kitchen, lifting the phone from the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, out of breath.  
  
"Mary, are you okay?" Annie asked her tone filled with worry.  
  
Mary laughed, "I'm fine, I just walked in the door and ran to the phone."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't be running, it's not good for the baby."  
  
Mary smiled as Ruby jumped into her lap, "I'm sure running a few feet won't hurt her."  
  
"Still, you shouldn't be running."  
  
"Okay mom, I won't run anymore."  
  
Annie smiled, "Thankyou, anyways I was just calling to see how you were."  
  
"I'm okay, but you never told me how tired, being pregnant makes you."  
  
Annie laughed, "you'll forget about all those things once you hold her."  
  
"That's what Lucy says."  
  
"She's right," Annie replied laughing.  
  
"I hope so." Annie smiled, she was amazed at how happy Mary sounded today, usually she was understandably, unenthusiastic, "so what are we doing for your birthday?"  
  
Mary looked at a nearby calendar, realizing her birthday was only a few days away.  
  
**  
  
Think I'm gonna buy a bucket of paint  
  
Lighten up this place and make it home again  
  
Think im gona make some phone calls  
  
Some petitfores and big pink bows  
  
And have a party on the patio  
  
**  
  
After Mary hung up the phone, she reached down and petted Ruby, who was quietly purring in her lap. Before Mary stood up the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, Mare, it's Connie, I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Mary smiled, "I'm okay, how are you?"  
  
"Okay, but I was wondering, what are we doing about that birthday you've got coming up."  
  
Mary laughed, somehow she was the only one that had forgotten her birthday.  
  
**  
  
Jimmy's mom calls every day  
  
Mostly though it's just to say  
  
"You're gonna make it"  
  
We share more than just last names  
  
Tears of joy and tears of pain. The good lord giveth and he taketh  
  
I can feel the baby kick now every day  
  
guess we'll have that shower someday  
  
Oh and by the way.  
  
Think I'm gonna name her Jamie  
  
Think we're gonna be good friends  
  
Think I'm gonna buy a bucket of paint  
  
Lighten up this place and make it home again  
  
Think I'm gonna make some phone calls  
  
Some petitfores and big pink bows  
  
And have a party on the patio  
  
Think I'm gonna name her Jamie  
  
Think we're gonna be good friends  
  
Think I'm gonna buy a bucket of paint  
  
Lighten up this place and make it home again  
  
Think I'm gonna make some phone calls  
  
Some petitfores and big pink bows  
  
And have a party on the patio  
  
Oh have a little party on the patio  
  
**  
  
Mary walked amongst her friends and family, the genial atmosphere was comforting to everyone, it seemed that Mary was finally going to be okay.  
  
"How are you?" James' younger sister, Emily asked as she and Mary finished fixing lunch.  
  
Mary smiled, "I'd be okay, if everyone stopped asking me that."  
  
Emily laughed, "sorry."  
  
Mary smiled as she and Emily hugged, "it's okay, everything's okay."  
  
The End  
  
I may write a sequel, if you want one tell me.  
  
The song lyrics were written by Jeffrey Steele and Craig Wiseman 


End file.
